


more than anyone in this world

by theafterimages



Series: you and me [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theafterimages/pseuds/theafterimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bambam has some ideas for how he and Yugyeom can pass the time while he’s stuck on hold. (AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	more than anyone in this world

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to J & S for betaing!
> 
> This is set several years after _my heartbeat sound getting louder_. I think I might write a whole set of stories set in this AU, but I don't have any firm plans for future installments yet.

Bambam rolls his eyes as the automated phone message loops yet again, then leans back against the couch and rolls his head toward the kitchen. “Hey Yugyeom!”

“What?” his boyfriend yells, the sound distant.

“Come here!”

“Why?”

“So I can suck your dick!”

There's a pause; then, “What?”

Bambam sighs. Why is everything in life so much harder than it should be right now? “Just come here!” 

Yugyeom pads into the living room moments later, dancing as much as walking as always. He’s barefoot and has his DS in hand, all set for the cozy December weekend in that he and Bambam have been looking forward to all week. The one that Bambam is more than ready to really get started on, as soon as this phone call is out of the way. 

“You’re on the phone,” Yugyeom points out, leaning against the doorway. “You can’t blow me.”

Bambam makes a face and raises his phone, hitting the speaker button as he does so that the car insurance company’s choice of phone music can be heard. “I’m _bored_ ,” he complains. “Get your dick out and come here.”

Yugyeom snickers. “Aren’t you going to need to talk to them? You shouldn’t mess up your voice.”

“So I won’t deep throat you, just come here.” Bambam pouts at him. He knows Yugyeom still can’t resist that. “It’s been so long since last time.”

“It’s been _three days_ ,” Yugyeom reminds him, laughing, but he sets his DS down and goes over to him. He always gives in to Bambam, in the end. Bambam crooks his finger until Yugyeom leans down and they kiss, Yugyeom humming contentedly and carding his hands in Bambam’s hair.

The message loops again but by now Bambam is more focused on how Yugyeom deepens the kiss, one of his hands slipping to cup against the back of Bambam’s neck. It’s sweet; no matter what they’re doing together, Yugyeom always finds some way to make it sweet. Bambam teases him about it sometimes, but loves him all the more for it. 

Bambam gives his ass a quick squeeze, grinning against Yugyeom’s mouth as Yugyeom startles, and then yanks pulls down Yugyeom’s sweatpants. He can feel Yugyeom getting hard already against the pressure of his hand. They’ve been together for three years now and Bambam still can’t get over how hot Yugyeom is, how amazing, whether it’s the way his hips roll against Bambam’s hand or the way he whimpers into their increasingly filthy kiss.

“See?” Bambam says smugly when Yugyeom finally breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against Bambam’s. “I’m a genius.”

“Not if someone picks up the phone,” Yugyeom somehow manages to point out.

“They’ll take forever,” Bambam says dismissively. “Now let me…” He pulls down Yugyeom’s boxers and takes a moment to eye his prize fondly before wrapping his hand around it and slowly engulfing the tip. Yugyeom is still thinking much too clearly. Time to change that.

He really does know what he’s doing here, okay—he doesn’t want his voice to be fucked up on the phone, so he sticks to just licking and sucking on the tip, stroking the shaft with one hand. Yugyeom clutches his hair and moans increasingly loudly, his upper body folded down around him. Bambam loves everything he and Yugyeom do together, but there aren’t many things that make him feel more powerful than this, and nothing is as much fun as making Yugyeom fall apart so completely.

Bambam knows every trick Yugyeom likes and is always relentless in using them, so it’s not long before Yugyeom comes, Bambam gripping his hips tight to brace him. Yugyeom holds onto his shoulders, panting. Bambam fondly presses a kiss to the hollow of Yugyeom’s hip, then looks up at Yugyeom and licks his lips, pleased when Yugyeom groans quietly at the sight.

Yugyeom tilts Bambam’s face up and kisses him again, endless gentle pecks. He’s always soft and pliant after he comes, and as always Bambam relishes every second of it—until somewhere in the back of his mind it registers that something’s wrong.

He pulls away, Yugyeom blinking down at him in confusion. “What’s…” Bambam begins, but then he realizes what it is: he doesn’t hear the phone music anymore. Sure enough, when he grabs his phone and checks he discovers that the call ended a few minutes ago.

Bambam stares at the screen in disbelief, then up at Yugyeom. “Why did you have to be so loud?” he chides.

Yugyeom’s jaw drops. “It was your idea to do anything!”

Bambam sighs loudly and hits redial. “Okay, this time while we’re waiting let’s-“

“ _Bambam_ ,” Yugyeom says with a disbelieving laugh, but lets Bambam pull him down on top of him anyway.  



End file.
